


I’m Coming Back, I Promise

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Anna is not okay, Canon, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Leaving Home, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Reassuring Hugs, ship voyages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Elsa has to leave Arendelle on her first royal visit since becoming Queen. With Anna worried that the events that caused their parents death may repeat themselves, Elsa has to assure Anna that all will be well. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Hurt/Comfort Fuff)





	I’m Coming Back, I Promise

For the longest time since Elsa had become Queen, it felt like the older sister would never leave Anna's side. She remained with Anna for as long as she possibly could, loving her and cherishing her as much as she could. They had been apart for so long and had much to catch up on.

Of course, Elsa would leave Anna to her duties, but she got those over with fairly quickly, always making time for the girl who was her true love. Through their many times together, the two sisters let their love bloom, becoming a couple very soon.

As a couple, they would be found enjoying each other's company, taking the other out on dates and generally just being in love. Nothing would tear them apart, even when they argued they would make right up afterwards. Elsa and Anna truly were the best of lovers.

However, like all good things, something came between them eventually. A neighbouring kingdom had wanted to open up trade with Arendelle and insisted Elsa come in person. Elsa tried to get the kingdom to change their mind, but alas, there was no use.

In the end, Elsa agreed to go in person, and leave Arendelle for a time. It was only going to be for two weeks, but Elsa knew it was going to be hard, especially for Anna. The younger girl was greatly worried something would happen to Elsa on the journey, much like how she and Anna had lost their parents.

Elsa had powers over the ice, wind and snow. She would be able to stop any storms from affecting her voyage across the ocean, but Anna had her doubts. Elsa didn't blame her though. She too had worries about travelling via boat.

Ever since hearing of their parents' deaths, Elsa had always tried to stay away from the sea, scared it would drag her away from Anna. But now she was Queen and she and Anna had taken the time to come to terms with their parents passing, she was dealing with things a little better.

But Anna would still worry. They were a couple now, of course Anna was going to worry. But Elsa would try her best to reassure Anna, that all would be well. But try as she might, Anna would still be wracked with anxiety, ironic since it was Elsa who usually worried too much.

Eventually, the fated morning soon came, when Elsa's ship was due to leave for the foreign kingdom. Elsa was dressed in a rather formal teal dress, similar to her coronation gown. She wasn't sure how her ice powers were going to be perceived, so she had taken precautions.

Looking out of her window, Elsa could see the royal ship was ready to depart. Since the tide was low, it was probably best to head out now. Taking a confident breath, Elsa made her way out of her bedroom and down towards the entrance hall.

As Elsa suspected, waiting in the entrance hall for her, standing by the door, was Anna. Her face looked so scared and worried. Elsa remembered wearing a face similar to that when her parents left, but Elsa did her best to remain happy for Anna.

Just as Elsa approached the door, Anna suddenly grabbed her hand, eyes filled with tears. She was so scared. "Do you have to go?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Elsa reminded her.

Anna pulled Elsa close, hugging her tightly. The tears continued to dream down her cheeks as Elsa hugged her back, holding the princess close. Anna wished she could spend forever in her sister's warm, loving embrace. She knew that Elsa would always be with her.

Elsa stroked Anna's hair softly, smiling as she cuddled her. "There there," she said, knowing that Anna needed one final piece of reassurance. "It will be okay, Anna. I'll only be gone for two weeks. You'll be alright without me, I know it."

"But I just don't know," Anna expressed. "I never had the training you did. Mama and Papa always wanted me to be the spare, the girl who gets married off to some foreign prince or princess. I'm... not good enough to look after Arendelle."

"You are, and I know you will be," Elsa spoke honestly. "You're the bravest, most wonderful person I know, Anna. If anyone is going to lead Arendelle without me, it's you. I know you're scared, I know, I was like that too. But I know we can get through this, together."

Anna blushed softly, touched by Elsa's words. Her sister was right. She had to try and do her best without her. Elsa wouldn't want her to be sad, her parents wouldn't want her to be sad. She had to move on and do her best for Elsa.

Just then, Elsa reached to her head, taking off her beautiful golden crown and placing it on Anna's hand. Anna's eyes widened with surprise, making Elsa giggle softly.

"Besides, I'll be coming back," Elsa then said. "I'll need to get that back from you... Queen Anna."

Touching the crown on her head, Anna smiled a little. She then nodded, proud to have the honour of being Queen, even if it was only temporary. She knew Elsa would be back to take the crown back, but maybe she'd let Anna keep it, or even better, give her a crown of her own.

As Elsa turned, ready to go, Anna suddenly hugged her from behind. Elsa blushed right red, looking back at Anna with a warm smile. Anna still wanted a bit love before the Queen had to leave, so Elsa decided to give it to her. She had time after all.

"Can I have one thing?" Anna asked, looking up at Elsa with her adorable puppy eyes. "Can you give me a goodbye kiss?"

Elsa giggled, stroking Anna's cheek. "Of course, snowflake." She then held Anna close, gazing at her sister with her baby blues. Pulling Anna closer, Elsa brought their lips together in a sensual, tender and loving kiss, one that warmed Anna's heart.

Hot and cold were both so intense, as Elsa's lips pressed tightly against Anna's, the Queen giving Anna the best kiss she had ever been given. Anna sighed, holding Elsa close as she kissed her, held her, promised through her lips that she would always love her.

But then, their lips parted all too soon. Elsa gave Anna one final smile as she picked up her suitcase, smiling softly at her baby sister.

"Goodbye, Anna," Elsa bid her sister farewell. "I'll be back before you know it."

And with that, Elsa was gone, heading towards the ship that would carry her away to foreign lands, with her sister watching as Elsa walked to the carriage. Anna stayed to watch the ship leave, until Elsa's vessel disappeared over the horizon.

From that moment on, Anna kept her promise to Elsa by doing her best in her absence. Of course, she didn't do much in the role of Queen, since Elsa had put many of her advisors to the task, but Anna still did her best to take care of as much as she could.

But most of all, Anna was happy and had no worries about Elsa being gone. She remained as happy as ever, running around, smiling and beaming with joy. Of course, she missed Elsa's love, but she would remain true and faithful to her Queen.

After two long weeks, Anna was still smiling and being happy. She'd done her best to cope without her sister around But eventually, there came a day when Elsa did return home. Anna was delighted to see her sister again and when she saw her at the docks, she threw her arms around her in the warmest hug she had ever given.

xXx

**Author's note: **And now some mild angst.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva


End file.
